KAP
by dr3ams
Summary: First story, so I don't know if it sucks or not. AU school fic with boys in different school. Not much of the rivalry vibe though. At least not with the boys themselves.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Characters of Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Erm..whatever else I'm supposed to say but you already know. 3+4, may be more coming up, setting up to be a 2+5, but not certain.  
  
--Avery Academy--  
  
"Trowa, are you still going to KAP later?" A low voice sounded from above. His friend was standing by his desk, pulling his shirt out of his pants and loosening his tie.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" A boy with a shock of brown hair over one side of his face looked up. After a moment of pause, he went back to packing his things. Or more accurately, he went back to stuffing his books and assorted stationeries into his huge bag. He stood up from his seat, wanting to move out of the room that the two boys are presently in. Seeing his companion still blocking him into a corner, he reached behind the boy and yanked the braid from where it was joined to his scalp. A quick tug, but with considerable force.  
  
"MOVE, Duo."  
  
"Lay off the hair" Said owner of the braid grumbled, rubbing at his head to try to disperse the pain from the tug.  
  
"I don't see you doing that to Wufei..." Muttering while bright violet eyes narrowed at Trowa, "in fact, none of you ever do that to Wufei! Why must I suffer the indignity of it when he doesn't? He has long hair too!"  
  
Smirking slightly, Trowa walked out of the classroom with Duo hot on his heels. Duo's mouth opened in an attempt to continue.  
  
"I heard this line from Wufei the other day when he was on his daily mission to terrorize our fellow schoolmates-"  
  
"What does whatever Wufei said got to do with-"  
  
"Hao kou bu dang lu," throwing a smirk over his shoulders, "anyway, why did you asks about KAP?"  
  
"Well, Heero said the soccer's Captain demands to see all players after school today, so I'm wondering if you are still going..."  
  
"Hpmh, well no one told me," glancing at Duo, "no one of importance anyway- "  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Besides Heero can tell me about it. Besides, since when did we start not going to KAP just because we have a club meeting?"  
  
"Ya...wait, what exactly does that hao gu crap means..."  
  
"Ask Wufei if you must know" "Hey, stop leading me on like that and just tell me what it means" Having said that, Duo looped his arms around Trowa's neck and held on, giving the appearance of a very determined child set on getting what he wants. With an eyebrow rose and down again, Trowa continued down the hallway, past the numerous giggles of many girls looking on, unconcerned about the dead weight he was dragging around.  
  
"Ohhh... he's so beautiful... So quiet, so mysterious...sigh"  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Did you hear what he said to Duo?"  
  
"Ya, not that I understand what he said of course, but I'm....anyway, don't you think there is immortal grace about him?"  
  
"Sure, ya ya...Duo's better. Pretty pretty eyes, not to mention the hair."  
  
"Let's not forget Heero and Wufei. All that attitude" *Sighs*  
  
Elfreda Tertiary  
  
"Hey Quatre, are you doing anything after school today? Want to join us for a movie?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no thanks, I need to start revision, the exams you know."  
  
"Okay, hey take it easy man. So see you tomorrow" A boy detached from the group and made his way down the hallway, waving and smiling at people that passed him.  
  
"It sucks to be Quatre. All that expectation..."  
  
"Of course, if the teachers don't pin their hopes on Quatre, who can they pin their hopes on? You who have been ranking in the Fs constantly and steadily since day 1? I don't think so."  
  
"Hey-"  
  
-To be continued- 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Characters of Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Erm..whatever else I'm supposed to say but you already know. 3+4, may be more coming up, setting up to be a 2+5, but not certain.  
  
Quatre entered KAP, eyes widening at the number of people in this place. 'Why would anyone think this is a good place for studying is beyond me. Oh well, as long as I'm here...' He spied an empty table and made his way over. He dropped his bag onto the table and sat down. He noticed a number of people looking up at him, yet thought nothing of it. He continued to pull out his book only to drop his head onto the cover of the book. 'Argh...God, please just kill me and get it over with.'  
  
He paused for five seconds, did not think he was feeling signs of impending death. 'Okaay...then I'll just settle for some one to help me get through Time Analysis" He paused for another five seconds, look up. Seeing no one that look likely send to help with his work, pouted and blow his hair out of his eyes. He then flipped open his book to the page he wanted, all the while absently pulling his headphones out of his bag and putting it on.  
  
"Hey, look at that boy. Do you think he knows the table is taken?"  
  
"Not sure, maybe he's one of them?"  
  
"Well, if so, we would have seen him with them before."  
  
"I don't know. *giggle* Did you see what he did? That is so...like that guy with the long braid. Oh, Duo...ya, his actions are so Duo."  
  
"He's not in his uniform though..."  
  
"We will know soon enough when they show up."  
  
-----  
  
*Ding* Three boys walked through the front door of KAP, each with a distinctive look of their own. They are Trowa, Duo and a boy whose face was currently hidden behind a book. The boy then proceeds unerringly to the steps that lead to the second level of KAP. Duo watched him for a minute. "Trowa, I swear, one day, Wufei is going walk into a wall and I'm going to be there with a camera."  
  
The boy paused by the steps, looked up to smirk at Duo as in answer to him. He pushed his glasses once, went back to reading his book and proceeded up the stairs. Duo looked set to say something when someone banged into them, pushing them away from the doorway.  
  
"Very funny, Trowa. Not going to the meeting, leaving me as a convenient target for John." Heero, with tousled brown hair and cobalt blue eyes grumbled when he saw Trowa and Duo were the ones he banged into. He walked out of KAP again, looked around and seemed to deem he was safe before walking in around more unhurriedly.  
  
"I swear, he was going to come kill me when he caught me sneaking out of the back door of the club house." By then, he had walked fight up to where Trowa and Duo was standing. When he realized that he could not properly glare at Trowa, he took a step back.  
  
"What were you thinking of, not planning to show and not telling me!" "John looks fit to flay me when he realize you are not turning up!"  
  
All this while, Trowa had stood there stoically while Duo was on the verge of hysteria.  
  
"Thanks, dude" he patted Trowa on the back, " I finally know how to get a reaction out of this guy. HAhaha......did you see the way he looked around for John? I almost thought that he was afraid. Hahaha..."  
  
Heero just rolled his eyes and walked past them up the stairs, taking the same rout as Wufei had before only to pause at the top of the stairs. Trowa was behind him, moving to the side of Heero to look at him in confusion. However since Duo was still sniggering into his hand on his way up, he didn't notice that Heero was there. "Yo, what did you stop for?" He looked in the direction Heero was looking in. He was staring at their usual table.  
  
Unlike before, when they would see Wufei reading or unpacking his bag in search of something, they saw the Chinese boy seated at the table. He was switching his focus from his book to the boy before him as if uncertain which would hold his interest more. Finally, he closed his book and concentrated on the boy before him. A blond slim boy, who seem unaware of the attention focused on him, was alternately dropping his head onto his books, shaking it side to side and shifting his books around, staring at some papers before putting his books back on top them.  
  
-To be continued- 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Characters of Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Erm..whatever else I'm supposed to say but you already know. 3+4, may be more coming up, setting up to be a 2+5, but not certain  
  
Thoughts '..' Speech ".."  
  
----- "Are you just going to sit there and stare at him?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering how long it would take to notice I'm here- that we are here. I cannot really believe anyone can be that oblivious."  
  
"Okay-well, we could-"  
  
Just then, Quatre looked up to see one Chinese boy staring at him intensely. Confused, he blinked, making sure that the boy was really focused on him. Wufei smirked slightly, "5 mins and 32 secs."  
  
"I'm sorry, but is there any meaning to what you just said." Quatre was getting more confused, pulling his headphones down to his neck. 'Am I supposed to understand that? Coded meaning? Foreign tongues? Is there an Asian language that sounds like timing in English?'  
  
Just then, a boy with big violet eyes caught his attention by waving his hands in front his face. "What Wufei", pointing to the Chinese boy seated in front of him, "means is that he had been sitting in front of you watching your unsuccessful attempts to kill yourself for about 5mins without offering help. My apologies, I would teach him better next time." He then shook his head, making hair swing from side to side. 'My god, is that his hair?!'  
  
"Tsk tsk, where are my own manners? I'm Duo by the way," taking the seat next to him, "what are you doing anyway? Oh by the way, try jumping off a building next time. Faster and much less painful than repeated knocks of the head. Ah.Time Analysis. Well, I can't offer help here. I don't know how to explain. Oh! Ask Trowa or Heero, even Wufei. Well. Trowa would be the best choice. Trowa would have the patience Heero lacks, and none of high and mighty attitude our dear Wufei have-" He was going to continue when he was Trowa and Heero still standing behind Wufei.  
  
It was then that Quatre realized that there were only four chairs at the table. "Oh! Is this your table, I didn't realize so. Give me a minute, I'll pack. Sorry" He then began to stuff his books into his bag. Reaching up to pull his headphones off his neck, he then stood to grab his bag. To his surprise, the boy called Wufei had a hand on his bag.  
  
"You can just sit there. No one state that this table belongs to us, just that we usually sit here. The table is big enough; we can just push over another chair."  
  
Hearing this, most present was very surprised. It was very surprising that Wufei would make a move to be friendly to anyone. Duo's eyes widened, Heero just went over to another table and shifted a chair over. While Trowa just raised an eyebrow and slide into the seat next to Wufei. Then, they all turned to stare at Quatre who sat back most uncomfortably.  
  
"Well.then, hello, I'm Quatre."  
  
"I'm Trowa. Hello."  
  
Heero stared at him for another few seconds before he grunted. "Heero."  
  
When things looked set to fall into another uncomfortable silence, Duo suggested they eat their lunch first before doing anything.  
  
"They sell food here?" Quatre was very confused. He was told that this was just a good place to study, nothing was mentioned about food. Besides, when he came in, he didn't sell any counter or such.  
  
Seeing this, Duo grinned. "You must have came in from that entrance," pointing to a door not far from their left, "this is the second floor. If you come through the front, there's a counter before the steps leading up here. Well, I'll show you now."  
  
After saying that, he pulled Quatre up and dragged him down the stairs.  
  
-To be continued- 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Characters do not belong to me. Blah Blah.  
  
Notes: AU, School-fic. 3+4, possible 2+5. The rest are pretty unsettled at this moment. Ok, got my 1st review (thanks, duochang97) Explanation in order, KAP is a random name I came up for the place that the boys are going to. Modeled after the haunt teenagers hang out at here, it's actually MacDonald's two-storey and all. Students around the area come here to eat, study and date. Seeing most schools around are not co-ed. Basement is a supermarket and some other random shops. The building itself is on this street called King Albert Park. All students just address it as KAP. I was too lazy to come up with another name so I'm being boring and keep the name. So, in the story, KAP is a teenagers' haunt when they eat/study/date. Not MacDonald's but likely to be some family's diner. 2 storey.I guess the family is rich.  
  
Thoughts '..' Speech '..'  
  
-----  
  
A few days has passed from when Quatre was first introduced to the four boys. He was now making a daily visit to KAP instead of studying in the library. He went to KAP to study last week because the library was under construction.  
  
'If I go back to studying in the library, there will be no one to help me if I need help. Well, now that I have become friends with them, it would be rude not to mention anything.'  
  
He chuckled at his own point, knowing that there was no real need to rationalize his own action. He was just simply enjoying interacting with the guys. He thought of asking Trowa to go over the questions the lecturer had set for him again. Trowa was always very willing to help, even when he had his own thing to study for. He smiled and hurried on to KAP. He felt this smoothing warmth whenever he thought of Trowa and how kind he had been to him.  
  
When he entered KAP and approached the table, they were seated there appearing to be waiting for him. When he put his bag now, Heero stood and was yanked back into his seat by Duo.  
  
"When are you going to let us eat our lunch, Maxwell? I am hungry." Wufei grumbled with his arms folded against his chest.  
  
"Well, Quatre," Duo looked up at Quatre grinning, "is going to get our food for us. We have been treating him like a guest so far with him getting his own food and all that. We are going to include him in our habit of buying as a group."  
  
"Maxwell! Is that what you have us waiting for?! I am very capable of getting my own lunch!" He started to stand. Heero stood too only to be pulled down again by Trowa with a soft whisper. "You don't want him to turn on you too."  
  
"Is that so? How many times had it been when Trowa and I got you your meal when you are engrossed in one of your books? Now sit down!"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes on the hand Duo kept on his arm. Duo simply blinked at him and lay his head on his shoulder. Before Wufei make any response, Duo turned to Quatre.  
  
"Now, you heard the man, he's hungry."  
  
Quatre shook his head resigned. "You know you only have to ask, Duo."  
  
"Of course I know. I was being polite by letting you get used to us."  
  
"Do you really want me to get used to you?"  
  
"You see! You ARE beginning to understand me better!"  
  
Quatre just sighed and start to make his way back down the stairs before turning back. "What do you want to eat anyway?" At this, Trowa stood. "I'll help. I know what is on today's menu."  
  
-To be continued-  
  
My brain is fried now. Unable to squeeze out any more stupid things. 


End file.
